


Eyes of  the Beholder

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the shortest poem, I have ever written.  It just takes that one look.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of  the Beholder

Intake of breath, release.

Stay with me, always, please.

 

 

 

 


End file.
